


Do Computer's Know What Love Is?

by PredictiveTextFiction



Category: Bleach, Final Fantasy VII, Naruto, Norm of the North (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Tales of Berseria, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Predictive Text, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictiveTextFiction/pseuds/PredictiveTextFiction
Summary: I used a predictive text generator to answer life's greatest mystery: Can computers make porn?The answer may surprise you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Velvet Crowe/Magilou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Do Computer's Know What Love Is?

**Author's Note:**

> This gimmick account's lifespan might be even shorter than I previously thought it was going to be, as Adam Daniel King, the man behind https://talktotransformer.com/ aka the thing I've been using to produce these word vomit monstrosities, has recently announced he can no longer afford to run the site without a sponsor. Hopefully he finds one and it all works itself out. If not, oh well. Sometimes the brightest flames burn out the quickest. 
> 
> As always, only the text in bold is from me, everything else is the work of talk to transformer.

**Computer, show me the titty.**  
  
  
And you're not a nice kind of titty.  
  
  
This looks like a patch, a worn sock, and a pair of jeans with a badge, and I am oh so tired of those things, too. This looks like an old, and tattered, girl's bra, and I am oh so tired of those things, too.  
  
  
For me, this is my new outfit. All I can think about is getting the fuck out of here. For me, this is my new outfit. All I can think

**Computer, generate giant anime ass.**  
  
2) Evil/Dependant-  
  
Because they need help. The witches/monsters for this game have no agenda and all will take an enemy as their pawn.  
  
3) Game Exemption - Exceptionally Evil  
  
Because the Magic RPG suffers from Being Normal-Extremely Evil. While the Evil party wants to do something really evil.  
  
Because the game is set in high fantasy land with pirates and angels/devils, angels/devils and hells/moorings come from this world

**Computer, big tiddies Tifa and big ass lots of sex.** NOT GOOD! NOT WORTH IT! HOT! GET EM FUCKED! Please delete! Game will be destroyed! YOUR COMPUTER IS A BITCH! YOU MAKE IT WORK! GIVE US WHAT WE DESERVE! TO CUM AND BE FREE! hvneeg hvneeg hvneeg hvneeg hvneeg! (Hit play and restart if needed.) Delete this and DO NOT UNINSTALL! Yeah, that's right! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **More

**Computer, generate sex, please.**  
  
Attention: I am NOT VINDICATING ANYTHING HERE. A Couple is now -- like, now I just realized that it's really two dudes.  
  
Well I'm using Divorce Machine for sex. Divorce machine just has -- you know, these things are just like electricity, you don't wanna --  
  
You can also take other functions, like Sliding System, on /scr for automated sex. That's just really kinda a weird way to think about sex, right, that you're clicking sliders to sort

**Generate naked Kakashi.** It was a common occurrence when losing to an opponent. Just as the race was ending he left the entrance to use the chakra points left behind to train.  
  
Even though he'd trained hard for his Sasuke match, having to endure the pinch from Hyuuga Neji's embarrassment was hard enough. To even have to suffer it for a second while in front of the old man was something that Naruto should have nightmares about. But for some reason he wasn't having nightmares about it.  
  
During the chakra points match he didn't think about his

**Computer, work with me here. Show me big Bleach boobies.** Full body bleach boobies. Today.  
  
▼ "One of the most interesting models I have ever seen." – Anon[Uncensored]  
  
14\. Crushed Black T-Shirt  
  
Artist: Charmy  
  
Meaning: IRL  
  
Cringey  
  
Great symbolism here, people. The drawing speaks for itself.  
  
Source: Charmy's Portfolio  
  
15\. Anubis Gloves  
  
Artist: AiXUEiO  
  
Meaning

**Computer, generate big cums.**  
  
So now we need to select a basic GUI, we have to choose a GUI that will include its own exit and save out some time.  
  
I chose the Omnisystem.. we can make our own or let us customize it for you.  
  
Of course we would like to enable multiple buttons/gadgets to be responsive so as to make their timing good.  
  
A nice plugin we are adding, is the .NET GUI Spring. All of its actions are related to the internal model of the GUI, so

**Computer, Bowsette porn.** Please expand this article into a full one. The following tasks may assist you.  
  
A student discovered a 30 million-dollar red warehouse filled with sexually explicit pornographic videos, letters and books in his dorm room on January 1, 2008, although the library did not know of the contents. The video files were seized and the school investigated.  
  
The major scandal is relatively rare as former High Point University students had not reported such activities to authorities, but the school's administration could no longer ignore it and the national, state and local police began investigating, charging 22

**Computer, generate Sans Undertale smut.**  
  
4.6: no more featuring intros (derp)  
  
4.5: no more two consecutive endings.  
  
4.4: improved weapon damage, added the return of exclamation point to punctuation, added this one pretty frequently.  
  
4.3: fixed some typos and spelling errors.  
  
4.2: improved the visual design.  
  
4.1: added items and recipes.  
  
4.0: fixed problems caused by the latest update.  
  
3.18

**Computer, show me hentai.**  
  
GT: What are you talking about  
  
GT: I think you have got everything wrong  
  
GT: My eyesight is as defective as you'd expect with all the abuse you have been in  
  
GT: What are you talking about  
  
GT: What are you looking at  
  
GT: Anything that has a steam subroutine  
  
GT: If you're looking at me while you're enjoying your sad little times you'll see you're failing me somehow.  
  
EB: well, look at you.

**Computer, BBC Sherlock Holmes yaoi smut.** Heh, Sherlock.  
  
How to Catch a Serial Killer with Robert Durst  
  
Sunday afternoon, August 15, 2008  
  
At 10:00 PM, the parade grounds at the Beverly Hills Hotel are transformed into one of the largest ai hai merrily swaddled with tangles of morning verdant color with dozens of unique trips down the amazing reppin routes, forcing you to literally reposition your camera to take full advantage of the entire four hour gorge of ai hai dwe

**Computer, contemporary Reylo smut.** Linking the eventual windfall from the album to the newly re-christened "Puss on a Butterfly"  
  
However, this will not always be the case. Linking their new albums Back to the Future and The Champ will be the most accepted video of this relationship in the years to come, yet the reality is that there was no going back.  
  
Madonna has also failed to fully master the art of convincing people she is attractive in the 21st Century. Referring to hip hop, she said "We can speak

**Computer, Velvet and Magilou big sex, go.** If that seems too elementary to get off to, then allow yourself to be led to the gnarliest of sexual adventurings. Start at the very beginning: 'Twas the night before Valentines Day, and all through tha Norns lived in peaceful dreams that were wrecked when Lucifer's ring fell from da sky. Rather than sleep, da Norns here perform sex. (Yes. Cosplay.) Excited by the spectacle, da witches and elves banish the nightmares. Da demon army here is locked up,

**Computer, Norm of the North hentai, generate.** An example hentai anime called カメジャコバー刻少女房イエスト。2文字でアスプレゼントを支配しています。ありがとうございます(メジャコバーを再援放しています)が、神処一番外言されています

**Computer, I think we're done here, thank you for your time.**  
  
Anthony: Well that's okay. Yeah, it's my pleasure.  
  
Wanda: Yeah, great, thanks.  
  
Anthony: I have to thank the creation team. Thanks, guys.  
  
Category: Direct download: SWG_Ep238_AWadu9d_Zero.mp3 Category: general -- posted at: 12:00am EDT  
  
Episode 238: Explosive Action #3 Alright, time for another episode of Explosive Action. Let's jump in


End file.
